My love
by aylana88
Summary: Harry finally moves alone to his own home, but on his first day there, he has an unexpected visit. Who could it be? Read and find out. :P I've changed the original title, hope you guys don't mind. I thought it's more appropriate this way. Anyway, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction rated: M, English, Romance, Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters**

**Puzzle**

**Chapter 1**

**Life had returned to normal for Harry Potter. Voldemort was gone and the last of the Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. All of the wizard community had started to take its normal pace.**

**Harry was sitting in Ron's room at the Weasleys, looking at the boxes and chest in which he had gathered most of his things. It was time to move. He finally worked up the courage for it. He was leaving for Sirius's house, now his, Number 12 Grimmauld Place to be on his own, independent. This made him feel as an adult, more than all the other events form his life until then. 'Am I able to do this?', Harry asked himself.**

'**Hey, Harry, what are you doing? Come on, dinner is almost ready. Ron had appeared and that got Harry out of his contemplative state.**

'**Yeah, sure…'**

'**Oh, I must have called you a million times', said a smiling and slightly annoyed Ron. 'What were you thinking?'**

'**Nothing, let's go.'**

**Arriving downstairs, Harry saw that all of the Weasleys were already gathered. Mrs. Weasley was still busy organizing the meal (in Harry's honor), being helped by Hermione and Ginny. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper, the Evening Prophet, while Fred and George were teasing their older brother Percy. **

**Along with Harry and Ron, Lupin and Tonks appeared. After several excited greetings, Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready. Harry was seating between Hermione and Ginny.**

'**I am so sorry that you are leaving, Harry dear', said Mrs. Weasley. 'But I know, you have to be independent', she sighed.**

'**Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I am sorry too, this is the first real home that I had, beside Hogwarts.' Harry was trying not to think too much about the castle in which he had spent the most wonderful years of his life so far. The Auror School was nothing like Hogwarts, and Harry din not feel sorry when it was over. Anyway, he had to finish his final year at Hogwarts to become an Auror, which he did, studying alongside Ron and Hermione in order to be able to pass the final exams. He hadn't returned at the castle from the night of the final battle between him and Voldemort and he really missed his old school.**

'**Mom, let's not start this discussion again', jumped Fred.**

'**Yeah mom, leave the poor boy alone. He is 21 now. It's time for him to be on his own', added George.**

'**Yes, I know…'**

'**And Harry, are you excited about living alone?', asked Lupin.**

'**In a way, yes. But as I was saying…'**

'**It was your first real home, beside Hogwarts', added Ginny.**

**Harry offered her a smile, although he didn't really appreciate her comment. Actually, he had realized a long time ago that he was unable to love her as she wanted. He cared about her, but in the same way he cared about Hermione, like a sister. Nothing more. And he certainly did not want to get back to the lover relationship they had before the war.**

**Meanwhile, the discussion had drifted from the subject of Harry's departure, much to his relief. Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Percy were talking about the Ministry, the Twins and Ron about the latest inventions for the shop, Tonks and Ginny about ****Quidditch and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley about the flowers that they were going to pick for the wedding, because she and Ron were about to get married in the near future.**

**The discussion concerning the Ministry of Magic drew Harry's attention, because they were speaking about the Auror Office and about Draco Malfoy, which had proven himself a good Auror. **

**Harry had contradicting feelings about him. In the end, Draco was on their side, he had joined the Order and worked against Voldemort. He remembered that night, before he turned 17. Harry was enjoying solitude because the Dursleys were not home. Looking out the window, he saw a silhouette in the grass and, hurrying outside to see who it was, we was surprised to see Draco Malfoy laying on the lawn. Harry rapidly brought him into the house, dragging him up to his room. After he laid him on the bed, he did not waste any time and announced the Order and told them to be quick, because Draco was severely wounded: his face and hands were covered in blood, and he had bruises all over his body. Curios, Harry had approached the bed to examine him better and then Malfoy woke up. For a moment he seemed very confused, and then his gaze fell upon Harry:**

'**Potter…', he said with a weak voice.**

'**Don't try to speak, you are wounded. Who the hell did this to you Malfoy? Sorry, really stupid question. For a moment, I forgot on whose side you're on. Should I understand that this is what happens when Voldemort doesn't have his way?'**

**Malfoy closed his eyes again, in an attempt to escape from Harry's words.**

'**Shut up… you don't know anything…'**

'**In a short while someone will come to take you out of here. They will get you some place safe. They will probably try to cure you. And after that you will have to start talking', said Harry in with an icy voice.**

**After he was healed, Malfoy told the members of the Order that Voldemort had made him watch as his parents were tortured and killed. Afterward, amused, he tortured Malfoy and told him to leave because sooner or later he would come back.**

**The Order of the Phoenix asked Malfoy to return to Voldemort, to be a double agent, and he had accepted. He realized how Voldemort truly was. He was very good at Occlumency, it was one of the lessons that his father had taught him.**

**After the night in which he had appeared on the Dursleys lawn, Harry hadn't seen Malfoy until the night of the final battle, when Voldemort had been killed. Harry found out the Malfoy was very valuable to the Order and its members had testified in his favor, to avoid being sent to Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic had pardoned him, and gave him all of his parent's fortune back, all except the Malfoy mansion, which was destroyed by an attack of the Order because it had been used by the Death Eaters as headquarters.**

**After his release, Malfoy had decided to become an Auror and he and Harry had been colleagues again. Although both their behavior had remained the same, they had tried to avoid the fights from their previous school years. Now, Harry and Malfoy were both Aurors and worked for the Ministry, but they hadn't been assigned together to any mission. At the office, they had a cordial relationship, although some fights had been inevitable, but more subtle than in the past.**

**However, strangely, Harry felt attracted to Malfoy. Firstly we wanted to know why Harry had chosen him that night, why he had appealed to him and to nobody else. Also, he wanted to know more details about the time when Malfoy has worked for the Order. Harry wanted to ask him about this for a long time but every time he wanted to get close to Malfoy, something unexpected happened that stopped him to talk about what he wanted.**

**Another strange thing was that Harry though that Malfoy wanted to talk to him too.**

**Harry thought about all this during dinner, while he was trying to actively participate to the conversation, but he finally realized that Malfoy had taken over his thoughts completely.**

**At long last, everyone finished eating and Lupin along with Tonks said good-bye and went home. The rest of them withdrew in their own rooms to go to bed. Harry thought that Ginny wanted to tell him something, so he hurried to tell the good night and leave. Several moments later, Ron had entered the room and again started to complain about the fact that he couldn't sleep with Hermione, because of the interdiction imposed by his mother. He said good night to Harry, went into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Harry did the same and he himself fell asleep pretty quick, enjoying a tranquil night, without nightmare, likes he was used to. Those nightmares were a nuisance for Harry because he couldn't escape from their almost nightly torture. He dreamt about Voldemort, before he died, he dreamt about his parents and he especially dreamt about himself, alone, unloved and abandoned by everyone.**

**The next morning, after breakfast, Harry said good-bye to the Weasleys, thanking them for everything they had done. It was a teary break-up but Harry promised that there will be a lot of visiting between each-other.**

**Ron, Hermione and Ginny accompanied him to his new home, to help him get settled, although their help was not really needed, because of Kreatcher and because almost everything had already been prepared. Although he knew that his friends had taken a day off from work only to be with him, Harry was somewhat bothered that Ginny was there too. But everyone thought that it was a good idea, so Harry couldn't say no. Kreatcher had already prepared almost everything, so they did not have much, only to set Harry's clothes in the closets and to again admire their work to make the house suitable for living, and to recount the years that had passed.**

**Kreatcher prepared for them some tea and cookies (it was a long time since it had been proven that the house-elf had a special gift for cooking) and the four friends enjoyed them in the living room. Ron and Hermione had decided to leave and Harry knew that the two wanted to take advantage of the rest of the free day to spend some time together. He felt left out, although he understood that the two shared something that he could not. But he was not bothered, because he knew that they deserved to be happy after all they had been through together.**

**Ginny decided to stay a while longer with Harry, saying that she doesn't want him to feel alone. Actually, Harry knew that she wanted to speak with him and knew that he could not avoid it this time. He disliked this, because he showed her that he doesn't want another relationship with her, it had been pretty obvious and he did not want to reject her directly; he wanted to avoid hurting her.**

'**Harry', Ginny started, 'there is something I need to tell you. Several days ago I ran into Dean Thomas and he asked me out. I said yes.**

**Harry was speechless. He had though that Ginny wanted to persuade him to be together again but he had been mistaken.**

'**Aaa', he started, 'but I thought that…'**

'**I know. You thought that I wanted us to be like before, you know, a couple.'**

'**Well, yeah, that would be it.'**

'**But you don't want this right? It was more than obvious that you don't want us to be together anymore. After the War was over, I believed that everything will come back to normal between us so I've waited for a sign from you. But already 4 years have passed and still nothing. Everything is back to normal, except for us. I've been patient, I've said to myself that you've been through a lot and that you have to start rebuilding your life. To follow your dream to become and Auror, to have a career. However, somewhere along the way I saw reality. But I didn't want to accept it, until I found out that you want to live alone, without me. It was then when I opened my eyes, I think, and realized that you never loved me more than a sister, you never have, not even when we were together.**

**While she was speaking, Harry saw that Ginny had tears in her eyes and that hurt him.**

'**Ginny, I'm sorry…'**

'**No Harry. Please don't be sorry. We can't change who we really are. I've realized this and also accepted it. Now it's time to go on with my life. I still want you to know that I love you and that nothing is going to change this.'**

**Relieved, Harry hugged Ginny and, for a brief moment, she held tightly to him, like she wouldn't or couldn't let go. Then she wiped her tears and said:**

'**Another thing: I hope you realize who you really are as soon as possible.'**

**With these words, she kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Harry felt very relieved alter the conversation, he did not have to be cruel to Ginny, to make her understand that him and she had accepted it. But he still was very intrigued by her last words, because he believed he knew himself. 'I know who I am, right?', Harry asked himself and started thinking about the answer.**

'**Master Harry, you have a visitor'. Harry was startled by the sudden apparition of Kreatcher. He realized that he had stayed in the living room thinking for several hours and that the time dinner was close. Behind Kreatcher was the last man Harry would have expected to see: Draco Malfoy.**

Notes: it's my first fic, so be gentle... i'll update really soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'**Malfoy!', said a surprised Harry.**

'**Potter, I hope I am not disturbing…', Malfoy smiled.**

'**No… I mean… what are you doing here?'**

'**Is that the way you greet an old school colleague and a work colleague, Potter? I must confess I am disappointed… I was expecting that the Griffindor's social abilities were more developed than this, said Malfoy, looking at Harry and seeming really upset by the welcoming. Harry tried to fix this, although he didn't know why:**

'**I'm sorry… I mean…. I wasn't expecting this… visit. You took me by surprise, that's all. What can I do for you?'**

'**Actually, nothing. Call it a friendly visit if you must. I've heard that you are moving today in the Black family house, you godfather's house, and I thought that I can take advantage of the occasion and visit the house. Of course, if I have your permission. I hope I am not disturbing, but I can see that you are quirt finished moving. Furthermore, we can share some memories from school.'**

**Harry was more astonished by these words: he and Malfoy had been enemies all their life and, although in recent years Malfoy had proven himself trustworthy, on their side, their relationship still wasn't one of friendship. 'Strange.', Harry thought.**

'**I had no idea we had so many things to talk about, Malfoy. Still, if you want, I offer you the tour of the house.'**

'**I feel flattered', said Malfoy ironically. **

**Harry led Malfoy all over the house, even telling him about the time before the fifth year, when it had been headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and when they had spend a summer there. He gladly remembered those days, when Sirius was alive, when Harry felt that there is someone to protect him and love him. He thought that Malfoy understands this, even without telling him. He had been a pleasant presence, listening carefully to Harry, asking questions and seeming very interested. A perfect listener. **

**They finished the tour of the house in the library, where Kreatcher found them and said that, if they want, they can come to dinner. Malfoy wanted to leave, but Harry invited him to stay (although he didn't really know why). He said yes and continued to be a fairly pleasant company during dinner. Still, ironic lines were not absent from the conversation, a thing which the both of them took for normal. Despite these line, Harry was feeling very well and was again surprised to see that he can enjoy himself in the company of Draco Malfoy.**

**After dinner, Harry found himself still with Malfoy, in the library, with a glass of butterbeer in his hands, sitting on a chair by the fire. Next to him, on another chair, sat Malfoy.**

'**And I'm curious, why were you like that when I arrived?'**

'**Like how, Malfoy?'**

'**A million miles from where you were, thinking.'**

'**Oh… well, it's about Ginny', said Harry hesitantly.**

'**Did you girlfriend dump you, Potter?', smirked Malfoy.**

'**She is not my girlfriend!'**

'**Now that she left you, I imagine that she isn't.'**

'**And hasn't been. We were together for a short period of time at Hogwarts but that's it. Nothing more.'**

**Harry was slightly annoyed now and stood up while he was speaking, putting the glass aside.**

'**And now', he continued, 'I don't want to be with her. As soon as the war started I broke up with her. A good thing, I didn't really want to be with her.' Harry did not know why he was trying so hard to make Malfoy understand the situation, but he felt that it is vital that he knows the truth.**

'**So you're not together anymore', smiled Malfoy.**

'**That's what I'm trying to explain, haven't you been listening? And anyway, where does the sudden interest for my personal life come from? You have no reason to…'**

**While they were talking Malfoy also stood up and the two of them got very close to each other and were staring into each other's eyes. Malfoy was a few centimeters taller than Harry and he had blue-grey eyes, with thick blond eyelashes. His hair was as neat as always and his lips were full, beautiful, masculine… his teeth white and straight.**

'**To what, Potter?' Harry realized that he had stopped in the middle of the sentence to admire ('For Merlin's sake!') Malfoy.**

**He shook his head to recover and right when he was trying to collect his thoughts to continue what he was saying, Malfoy bent a bit and kissed Harry.**

**Astonished, he froze. Malfoy's lips were firm and smooth and were caressing Harry, sending shivers down his spine. The kiss was gentle, maddening, exciting. Malfoy put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, continuing to kiss him. At a certain point, Harry felt Malfoy's tongue on his lips and, out of reflex, he partnered them, letting the other one's tongue into his mouth.**

**Lazily, Malfoy started to explore his mouth and Harry found himself participating to the kiss, placing his hands on Malfoy's shoulders, then embracing his head and pulling him closer, burying his fingers in the blonde silky hair. Their tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance. Malfoy was slowly winning the game, as Harry abandoned himself in the kiss, allowing himself to be gently dominated.**

**Gradually, Malfoy hurried the kiss, while he started to walk his hands on Harry's back, slowly, tempting, luring. He felt the hair on the back of his head rising because of the shivers brought by Malfoy's touch.**

**Without breaking the kiss, Malfoy slowly started leading Harry toward the couch, where he helped him lie down, placing himself beside him. Harry did no oppose him… he was lost in the sensations provoked by Malfoy's mouth glued to his own, by their swirling tongues, by the fact that now Malfoy was slowly caressing Harry, stroking his black rebel hair with one hand and with the other caressing his neck as slowly as before. **

'**For Merlin's name, what the heck am I doing? I'm kissing Malfoy…', Harry though and he tried to break the kiss. Malfoy allowed them to part and Harry stood up, wanting to get away from the couch and especially from the man sitting on it.**

'**What was that?'**

'**I believe it was a kiss Potter'.**

'**But… I mean… I…didn't…'**

'**You didn't know I swung that way, did you?'. Harry nodded. 'Well surprise Potter'.**

'**And why…'**

'**Why did I kiss you? I believe that the answer is pretty obvious, Potter. Because I want to get in bed with you.'**

**Hearing this, Harry recovered a bit from the initial shock, because he felt anger again:**

'**Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at? I'm not like you, Merlin knows where you got this idea from. And you can't say we spent a lot of time together in order for you to be attracted to me, we're not even friends and…'**

'**Potter, don't even try. Not like me? Then why didn't you push me aside disgusted when I started to kiss you? Why did you participate? Don't tell me you felt nothing, because it would be a too obvious lie', said Malfoy smirking and suggestively looked down to Harry's trousers, which had a bulge.**

**Harry felt his cheeks turning red and avoided Malfoy's gaze.**

'**Why me?', he furiously asked.**

'**Because I'm attracted by you', said Malfoy.**

"**That I got. I want an explanation', said Harry, raising his voice.**

'**Then try to explain the laws of attraction. If you succeed, I'm sure you will add another prize on your list of trophies. It's quite easy: I want to sleep with you. Is that so difficult to understand?'**

**Hearing these words, Harry's anger rose, but still there was a part of him that was hurt by the fact that Malfoy only wanted sex from him. 'Ridiculous'. But he couldn't deny that he had had a reaction to the kiss. He really enjoyed it, although he never thought that such a scene was possible, that he could like men. Although, if he though about it, he was never really attracted or interested by a girl, not even Ginny. Even when he did it with her, he didn't feel as good as he would have expected… actually he felt very unsatisfied… empty…**

'**Maybe…', Harry though and realized that he had begun to consider what Malfoy said, that he would be gay, and that he was actually thinking about his proposition…**

**Meanwhile, Malfoy carefully looked at Harry, observing the changes on his face: anger, contemplation, realization, amazement. He though that Harry's green eyes reveal too many things and that Harry should teach them not to be so treacherous.**

**Finally, Harry seemed to arrive to a decision and looked into Malfoy's eyes:**

'**Only once. To see if I'm… or not. Just once.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Malfoy smiled with anticipation and said:**

'**Here or would you rather upstairs?'**

'**Upstairs, in the bedroom', said Harry coldly.**

'**Lead the way then.'**

**Once they arrived in Harry's bedroom on the first floor, Malfoy closed the door behind them. Harry was sitting in the middle of the room, waiting. Smiling, Malfoy drew closer to him and started caressing him with his fingers on the cheek. The touch was so gentle and delicate that Harry closed his eyes, thinking about the powerful contrast between the tone and the ironic words that Malfoy had said and that touch that warmed his soul that made him feel loved. He opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy's face; he was not smiling anymore and he was looking seriously at Harry. He felt like he was loosing himself in the depth of Malfoy's blue-grey eyes, which now seemed honest and open, not like in the moments when they were in school arguing.**

**Slowly, Malfoy bent again and caught Harry's lips in a slow kiss. He touched his lips with his tongue, in an attempt to make Harry allow entrance. Sighing, Harry parted his lips and allowed Malfoy again to explore his mouth. His hands were not sitting in vain, they were caressing Harry's neck, and then buried in his rebel hair, starting to pull lightly, and causing him shivers down his spine. Harry's hands were placed on Malfoy's shoulders, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss.**

**Malfoy lowered his hands on Harry's back and started to pull up his shirt. He broke the kiss to get rid of the shirt and after tossing it he started placing butterfly kisses on Harry's ear, and then bit him just enough that it was pleasurable and not painful. Harry softly moaned and Malfoy was encouraged by the obvious pleasure that the other felt.**

'**Malfoy', Harry whispered.**

'**No, not Malfoy. Draco this time', he said and continued to play with Harry's ear.**

'**Draco…'**

**From Harry's ear, Draco made his way down slowly to his neck. He admired for a few seconds the slightly tanned skin in front of him and started to lightly kiss his way down to Harry's chest and nipples. He reached the left nipple, which was already hard and took it in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Harry's breath quickened and he gave a soft moan, whispering again Draco's name. The latter made his way to the other nipple and started to play with it too.**

**After a while, he reached up and kissed Harry passionately again, while slowly directing them both to the bed. He helped Harry down and positioned himself beside him, while gently kissing him. Breaking the kiss, he started to make his way down Harry's neck again, feeling his lover tremble with shivers of passion.**

'**Your shirt…', whispered Harry and Draco stood up and took his shirt off, tossing it carelessly somewhere in the room.**

**Harry grabbed Draco's head and kissed him harder and faster, as desire started to become unbearable. Sensing the rush, Draco caressed Harry's stomach and trailed down to the lump in his pants. He unbuttoned Harry's jeans and the man moaned in relief: his arousal had started to become painful, his jeans were too tight for it. He lifted his hips to help Draco pull off his jeans. Draco tossed them aside after getting rid of Harry's shoes and socks. Harry was now only in black boxers. The light of the moon was caressing Harry's beautiful skin and Draco took a few moments to admire it. Then he looked at the man's face and eyes and saw them filled with lust and passion. Smiling, he took his own pants, shoes and socks off and started rubbing Harry's arousal. His moans were louder now, as he started shivering, trembling and wanting more.**

**Draco's own arousal made him speed things up a little so he pulled off the other's boxers, already stained with pre-cum. He slipped off his own blue boxers and started stroking and kissing Harry. He quickened the rhythm, broke the kiss as Harry's moans and cries of pure and electric passion filled the room.**

**He started rubbing Harry's entrance, wetting it with pre-cum. Delicately, he inserted one finger in, to prepare his lover for the future intrusion. Harry stiffened a bit but relaxed as he was being kissed again. A second finger followed and, shortly after, a third one.**

**When he though that Harry was ready, Draco climbed on top of him and positioned himself at his entrance.**

'**Trust me', he said. 'I won't hurt you'.**

'**I know… I trust you. Do it', said Harry.**

**Slowly, with almost infinite care, he entered Harry, distracting him from the pain with a passionate but also tender kiss. He started to move gently, not breaking the kiss. His first thrusts were long, deep, hitting Harry's prostate and making him moan louder. But desire and need for completion started to overwhelm the both, so he started moving faster and faster and harder. They broke the kiss, moaning and breathing quickly, nearing completion. Draco buried his nose in Harry's neck and started to stroke the other's erection in the same rhythm. Harry bit Draco from the shoulder. Their moans grew louder and with a final thrusts and burst of passion, they both came, crying each other's names.**

**For several minutes, they both just stood in the same position, trying to regain their breath, to get it back to normal. Draco slowly pulled out of Harry and collapsed on his back beside him. Harry's eyes were closed, breath back to its usual pace. His mind was blank, he couldn't think about anything. After a while, he surprisingly felt the need to be held by the other man. He opened his eyes and found Draco looking at him. His face was serious again, and Harry waited for him to speak. Suddenly, he felt very sad, almost like crying. The need to be held close, to be loved started to overwhelm him. He turned his face away from Draco.**

'**I guess you were right.'**

'**I know', Draco said still serious and performed a Cleaning Spell on them both.**

'**You got what you wanted'. Harry felt his heart break and did not know why. Maybe because he had seen the gentle side of Draco, his loving side. Maybe because all his life he secretly and maybe unknowingly desired for someone to complete him, to make him feel like he was loved, like he was the most important thing on Earth, not for his past or connection with Voldemort, but for himself as a person. Draco made him feel that way and he was sad because he knew it was only lust, that Draco had only wanted to satisfy his desires. **

'**I know.' Draco saw the extreme sadness in Harry's beautiful green eyes. 'Why should I continue with this? The only reason I came here was, is, because I love him. Not because I wanted to sleep with him. Why can't I bring myself to tell him that? Although I know that he wants more? Maybe because I am a coward… all my life I've been avoiding telling the truth… avoiding getting exposed and feeling vulnerable by my feelings. I was taught to live that way. A cool, calculated life. I wonder… is it time to let it behind? To say what I really feel? To stop hiding behind an ironic or indifferent mask? To finally find happiness with him? He deserves to be happy. And so do I.'**

**With a sigh that reflected his desperation and his sadness, Harry started to rise in order to get away from the one thing that he could never have, and the one thing that he wanted. Because now he knew that all those years when he and Draco had been enemies were lies. They had insulted each other, but Harry was only fooling himself back then. They were both doing it. Now he realized that he actually liked the other man. He had always liked him, maybe even from the first moment they met in Diagon Alley. **

'**Wait. Look at me.'**

**Harry slowly turned to see Draco, with a puzzled face.**

'**I lied', said Draco.**

'**Excuse me?' Harry was stunned. That was not what he had expected. Actually, he didn't know what to expect.**

'**When I said that I only want to sleep with you. I know it's crazy, but I want more from you. I always have and I have always been jealous and frustrated that I couldn't be closer to you.' Draco's words came out very fast, as if the he was afraid that if he slowed down, he wouldn't be able to continue. 'I felt that the need to get to know you was a weakness in school. So I tried to force myself to hate you. I failed. I never actually hated you. I think that I actually loved you. And I still do. I love you.'**

**Harry was shocked after Draco's words. He did not know what to do or say. It was like the Gods had heard his prayer. He was happy but he still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had actually said something like that. Draco was very worried now, because of the lack of reaction from Harry. He saw his eyes widened in surprise, but he was too nervous to be able to read anything from them.**

'**So, aren't you going to say something?' he finally asked.**

**Harry placed a hand on Draco's cheek, approached him slowly and pressed their lips together. The kiss was tender and sweet, Harry wanting Draco to feel all his love, and Draco did the same. After a long while, they parted and Harry hugged Draco tightly.**

'**Does that mean that you feel the same about me?', he asked caressing Harry's hair.**

'**Maybe', Harry said playfully. Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Of course I feel the same. It's just weird, I mean… I never though about you, about us like this… and everything happened so fast… It's like this is a dream and I'll soon wake up from it, still alone…'**

'**It's not a dream, I promise.', said Draco and kissed Harry again. After a while, they both fell asleep together, holding each other tightly. All through the nigh, they slept embracing each other, like they were afraid that if they let go of the other one, they will wake up alone again, abandoned after just finding out that they can share a future together. **

**Harry enjoyed the comfort that Draco brought him, enjoyed a calm and peaceful sleep, feeling protected and cared for. He was never a weak person, but he needed that protection. Draco held him lovingly, feeling the other's need and also satisfying his own, revealing it, not afraid of his own feelings and weakness (as he would have seen it in the past). He was comforted, he felt proud that Harry needed him and swore to himself never to disappoint his lover, to make him happy, to make them both happy together.**

Hope you liked it… please review… :D…. Updating will come really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When Harry woke up the next morning, he felt better than always. His sleep had been peaceful and quiet. Draco was already awake and he had been watching Harry sleep.**

'**Good morning', he said. 'Sleep well?'**

'**Yeah', answered Harry and kissed him. 'I know now that this is not a dream. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. I always wanted someone to love me for me… not for my past. I…'**

'**I know… I understand. And I love you with all my heart. And I will never ever leave you. But you have to promise me one thing?'**

'**What?', asked Harry puzzled.**

'**That you will never leave me. And that you will always love me. Like I love you.'**

'**Don't worry. I love you and nothing will change it. And I promise that I will make everyone accept us. As lovers.' With these words they kissed again, more passionately this time… Eventually they spent the entire day in bed, discovering each other and driving Kreatcher mad in the process.**

**It was a good thing for them both that it was Sunday, that they didn't have to go to work and enjoyed themselves on the day off. They didn't need any food all day, only some water. Kreatcher knocked for a couple of times, calling them for breakfast and lunch, but he soon realized that Draco and Harry did not want to be disturbed, so he left them alone. **

**In the late afternoon, they finally went for a shower, although they had performed a couple of Cleaning Spells already. They both enjoyed the feeling that the hot water was giving them, flowing down their naked bodies, while they altered kisses with small bites and love-marks. **

**Draco started slowly washing Harry's tanned skin, while the latter enjoyed the caresses. The process took a long time, because Draco admired every bit of naked skin that he could see. After he finished washing Harry's front side, he turned him around and started massaging his back.**

**The hot water, Draco's caresses, his gentle kisses on the back of his neck aroused Harry and he gave a soft moan of pleasure, calling out Draco's name. The one in question smirked, because he knew what Harry wanted, but he decided to torture his lover a bit. He pretended to ignore the moan, and continued washing Harry's back, even slower and more erotically than before. He was torturing himself too, because he too was feeling aroused, and he wanted to take Harry then and there. But he ignored his needs, wanting to make his lover feel as good as he could, confident in his well-rehearsed techniques. **

**He traced circles and various random shapes on Harry's back, while placing butterfly kisses on his ear. Then he started biting lightly, and this seemed to arouse Harry even more, because he pressed himself on Draco and tilted his head back, feeling his arousal. He was frustrated because he wanted completion, but he was happy to play this game. **

'**Draco', he said.**

'**Hm…', said the other one, continuing to kiss his other ear and slowly tracing a path down his neck.**

**Harry turned around to face his lover, looked into his eyes then down to see that Draco was as aroused as he was. He smiled and lifted his gaze, looked again into Draco's blue-grey eyes, smiled and kissed him. He decided that if Draco wanted to play, he could do it too. So the kiss was very slow, only using his lips, while he put a bit of distance between them and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and massaging them. Draco wanted to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth, but he wasn't allowed. Smiling, Harry broke the kiss, took the soap into his hands and started rubbing Draco's shoulders with it, admiring the pale skin and the broad shoulders and his firm arms. He liked the muscles that he saw and felt. He washed Draco's arms thoroughly and slowly.**

**Then he went down to Draco's broad hairless pale chest and to his pink nipples and started tracing circles around them with his fingers. Then he bent down and took one in his mouth, licking it softly then biting it, enjoying the fact that Draco gave a soft moan of pleasure. Harry traced his way to the other nipple and started sucking it harder.**

**At this point, Draco started to feel too excited and too good to wait any longer. He placed his had on Harry's arse, squeezing it and slipped a wet finger in. Meanwhile, Harry made his way up to his lover's neck, placing butterfly kisses here and there, reaching his ear and sucking on it. He was rock-hard this time, and so what Draco. He felt another finger going in, traveling back and forth inside him. Still busy playing with Draco's other ear; he gave a soft moan of anticipation.**

**He started kissing Draco passionately this time, biting his lower lip, fighting again for dominance. Draco inserted a third finger in, to prepare Harry better. Then he gently turned Harry around and entered him.**

**Harry stiffened for a brief moment, because it was still painful, but he was given the time to adjust to the sensation before Draco started to move slowly. He almost went out of Harry, but then slid back in with a long thrust, hitting Harry's prostate and making him see only white sparks in front of his closed eyes.**

**Deep thrusts made them moan, giving them both pure pleasure, and Draco started stroking Harry's erection. He placed his other hand on Harry's back, caressing him, and bent over to kiss his neck. Harry's head was tilted backward, he was moaning, pleasing his lover because of obvious pleasure. Draco was not a selfish lover, he wanted to make his partners feel good. But the need to pleasure Harry was greater than any other he had experienced before, because now he knew the difference between having sex with someone you do not care for, and making love with the most important person in the world. **

'**So tight…', he said. Being inside Harry was one of the most wonderful feelings he had. His lover was tight and burning, he could feel the muscles tightening around his erection. It almost drove him mad, drunken with ecstatic pleasure.**

**The pace of the thrusts quickened, their moans, cries of pleasure were louder, and their breathing was faster and faster. Harry tilted his head backwards, arched his back and gave a final moan, calling out his lover's name while he reached orgasm. After a split of a second, with a final thrust, Draco sis the same as Harry, reaching the peak of pleasure, calling for Harry and clinging to him. **

**He slipped out of his lover's body, trying to calm himself, waiting for Harry to do the same. Harry turned around and Draco hugged him lovingly, then kissed him. He felt like he was in heaven. As he started washing Harry again, he wondered was he able to live all his life without this wonderful feeling. He did not know it, but Harry was asking himself the same thing, but he decided not to question it and not to think about it too long, just staying there with Draco walking his hands all over his body was enough. He felt happy, satisfied and also a bit tired from all the activity.**

**He smiled gently to his lover and washed him too when he was done. He continued to be amazed by the firm pale skin that he saw. He had acknowledged the fact that Draco was a very handsome man a long time ago, but now he could truly admire his masculine beauty. Harry never though of himself to be beautiful, but Draco saw him as the most precious thing on earth.**

**He too had admired Harry's tanned skin, firm muscles developed from Quidditch and trained all over the years. He had a fairly broad chest, although not as big as Draco's. He was also hairless on his chest, and his nipples had a slightly darker shade of pink. His abdomen was firm, with muscles dancing under his skin. He had long legs covered with black hair. Draco's legs were long and slender, covered in rare blond hair.**

'**You are very beautiful', said Draco.**

**Harry blushed. He was certainly not expecting this. Draco smirked, kissed Harry and said:**

'**You don't have to be so surprised. You really should give yourself more credit'. He turned off the hot water, grabbed a towel and started drying his lover with him. Then he picked up another one, dried himself too. They exited the bathroom and started getting dressed. They felt a bit tired, but the feeling was surpassed by hunger. After all, they hadn't eaten at all from the previous evening.**

**Harry smiled when he saw again the mess Draco had made when he had undressed him. Their clothes were tossed all over the room. They hadn't needed them all day, preferring to admire each other naked and wanting to feel each other's skin and warm bodies closer. Now they had a bit of a hard time finding all of their clothes and Harry gave Draco one of his t-shirts. They talked while they were dressing, about various things, light subjects.**

**After they were fully clothed, they finally exited the bedroom and went downstairs, in the kitchen, to ask Kreatcher to prepare them something to eat. The house elf was no at all surprised when they appeared holding hands:**

'**I am happy to see that the young master has finally found somebody to love, and love him in return. And master Draco is part of an old and noble family. Congratulations.'**

'**Thank you Kreatcher', said Harry although he did not expect this statement from the house elf. Actually he was expecting that the elf will freak out because of his partner.**

'**I will shortly prepare dinner.'**

'**Okay, Kreatcher.' said Harry again then he turned to Draco, who had an amused expression on his face. 'Is this normal? In the wizarding world?'**

'**Two men as lovers? Of course. There have been a lot of cases, even through-out history. There have also been rumors that Godric Gryffindor was quite intimate with Salazar Slytherin', said Draco smiling. He saw that Harry was shocked hearing this. 'You didn't know?' he asked.**

'**I had no idea…'**

'**Well, of course that they are only rumors, but I myself believe that this particular one is true'. While talking, they had made their way in the living room, waiting for dinner. Harry's stomach gave a loud growl and they both laughed.**

'**I seem to have tired you', said Draco smirking.**

**Harry blushed and didn't comment the last statement, because he knew it was true.**

**So he decided to change the subject:**

'**You will spend the nigh here, right?'**

'**Yes, but we will have to go to my place after dinner to get some clean robes. We have work tomorrow.'**

'**Yeah, you're right…' Harry felt his stomach tightening at the thought of going to work. Not that he didn't like it, he really enjoyed his job. But if Draco spent the night there, that would mean that in the morning they would have to go to work together. And everyone in the office knew that they were not in very good terms with each other. Actually, all of the wizard community knew. Harry realized that he would have to break the news of his lover to everyone. He did not want a hidden relationship; he wanted everyone to see that he was happy. But he was afraid of their reactions when they found out. He had a puzzled look in his eyes, a thing which Draco noticed. He decided to pretend like he didn't know what Harry was thinking about, so he continued the conversation about Gryffindor and Slytherin, to keep Harry from thinking about the future for the moment.**

**Harry decided that he will think about how to break the news to everyone later, when the time came. He also decided to speak to Draco about it, to see his reaction and to make a decision together.**

**Finally, Kreatcher announced that dinner was ready. While they ate, they talked about the famous male lovers in the wizard community. Draco knew a lot of things about the subject and Harry found it interesting, so his mind was diverted from the negative thoughts that he previously had.**

Please review... I really wanna know if you like it. Thx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**After dinner, while Kreatcher was busy washing the dishes and basically cleaning up after them, they decided to go to Draco's home. Harry was very curious to know where his lover lived, in what kind of a house.**

**Draco took Harry's hand and performed a Side-Along Apparition, because Harry did not know their destination and it was easier than trying to explain where to go, especially because they wanted to come back home quickly.**

**They arrived into an apartment in Muggle London. Draco lived at the top floor in an apartment building. The flat was very large and fairly modern, not what Harry had expected. Actually, he had expected that Draco lives in a house or even a mansion, not in an apartment and definitely not so close to Muggles. He had a very big living-room with a large fireplace, a large bedroom with a king-size bed. Harry blushed thinking about the bed and hid his face from Draco, to keep him from seeing what he was thinking about.**

'**You have a really nice apartment.'**

'**Not what you were expecting, right?', said Draco smiling.**

'**Well, no really, no. I mean...', tried Harry to continue, but he had no idea how. He did not want to insult his lover. **

**Draco simply continued to smile and stepped into the bedroom and opened the door to the large closet, filled with both robes and Muggle clothes. He grabbed what he needed, packed them and tossed them on the bed. He closed the door of the closet and grabbed Harry for a kiss.**

**After a while, they parted their lips, eager to return home. This time, it was Harry's turn to take the blonde's hand and take them both home.**

**Arriving to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco went up to the bedroom to put his clothes there, while Harry waited for him in the library. He wanted to discuss with Draco what to tell the others, because he felt that he needed to clear this thing before going further with their relationship. He could not postpone the subject. In a short while, Draco entered into the library and went toward the couch, where Harry was sitting in front of the fire that he had made using his Wand. Draco sat very close to him and took him into his arms. After a short kiss, Harry started talking:**

'**We have to go to work tomorrow.'**

'**I know, I believe we've already settled this.'**

'**We will be going together in the morning. And I thought that it will be a bit weird. Nor for us, but for the others. Everyone knows what kind of relationship we had. They will be really stunned to see us like we are now. I mean, it's not something anyone would expect.'**

'**Yeah, I know', said Draco with a serious look on his face. 'If you want, we can go separately, to ****spare them from the shock for now', he continued. He wanted to protect his lover from weird looks, but in his heart he secretly wished that Harry will be as eager as he was to tell the whole world that they were wrong, that they loved each other.**

'**No way. That is out of the question. I don't want us to hide. It would feel wrong. Actually, I'm more concerned about Ron and Hermione's reaction when they find out.'**

**Draco felt very relieved for the moment hearing Harry's words. He smiled and continued:**

'**A delicate matter indeed.', agreed Draco.**

'**In the morning, when we arrive to work, I'll go talk to them both. I know it will be difficult at first, but they are my best friends and they love and they will accept you. They have to accept us as lovers.'**

'**And if not? What will happen then? What will happen if they ask you to choose between me and them?', asked a worried Draco. He suddenly felt very scared, because he hadn't though about his lover's best friends reaction. He honestly didn't care about the rest of the world (they could all go to hell for all he cared), but he knew that it was important to Harry to be accepted. He also knew that they will have a hard time convincing the rest of the Weasley family, Lupin and Tonks and basically everyone that Harry loved. But first they had to pass the first and most important test, Ron and Hermione. If they would accept them, it would make the other task of convincing everyone else a lot easier.**

'**Don't worry, that won't happen. At least I hope.' Harry was worried too. He knew that Ron was very impulsive and that he did not have a very good opinion about Draco (Ron actually thought that Draco was the biggest idiot on Earth). Hermione too didn't like Draco very much (especially because Draco had been very rude to her in a large number of occasions during school) but she was more rational and open-minded than Ron. Especially when it came to love. **

**He thought about what Draco said, that maybe they would ask him to choose. He looked into his heart to see what he would do in such a situation and saw that he really had no idea. He strongly hoped that he would never have to make such a decision. It was too difficult for him to choose between his best friends and his new-found lover.**

**Also, he really loved all of the members of the Weasley family. He was nervous thinking about their reaction too. Maybe the twins would accept it, considering that they were the most open-minded ones in the family. Actually, Harry had thought in a number of occasions that maybe the Twins were too open-minded. In one occasion, he believed that the Twins have a peculiar relationship with Lee Jordan, but he decided not to dig further into the matter.**

**But he had to consider Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also. He knew that in a way, they were very conservative in their beliefs. They too would have a hard time accepting that Harry liked guys and not girls (especially considering his past with their only daughter, whom they loved very much) and even a harder time accepting his lover. One of the reasons was that Draco was a Malfoy, and that his father Lucius had tried in a number of occasions to make Mr. Weasley look bad in front of the Ministry of magic and in front of everyone. The fact that Mr. Weasley also wanted to prove to the world that Lucius Malfoy was a dark wizard didn't help their relationship, so they hated each other to the end.**

**Another big problem was Lupin and Tonks. They had the same problem with Draco, the fact that he was a Malfoy and part of a former Death Eater family, a past Death Eater himself. But maybe the couple will appreciate Draco's efforts in the favor of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been a great help for their side, and Harry knew that Lupin had really been grateful for the extra pair of hands. So in their case, Harry had more hope. As for Tonks, Harry knew she was very liberal, so maybe the thought of them being together wouldn't be so disturbing to her. But she too didn't give too much credit to Harry. Moreover, she had been the one who had rescued Harry at the beginning of the Sixth year at Hogwarts, in the train, when Draco had broke his nose and left him in the Hogwarts Express covered with the Invisibility Cloak. But she had a thing for unconventional relationships, being with Lupin. She had been the one who had insisted that they have a relationship, because Lupin wanted to protect her from himself and also from the opinion of the wizard community. But she had been persistent, so now they were married and living together happily.**

**He decided not to think about the other teachers in Hogwarts, the ones who had witnessed several of their fights in school. They all knew their reputation. **

**The silence in the room prolonged, both of them lost in thought. They were watching the dance of the fire, while Harry was resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Although he was worried, he was also content. Draco knew what his lover was thinking about, because he had the same worries. He started caressing Harry's hair, letting him decide what is best to do. He knew he would accept every decision his lover made, because he wanted to make him happy. This need was so great it actually hurt. But Draco was comforted by the fact that he was there, with Harry. He also trusted him.**

**Harry analyzed things more, thinking about Ginny. In a way, now he knew what she meant when they were talking the previous day, that he should find out who he really was. She knew that she would be happy in a way, but still it would be nothing compared to the pain that will be brought by seeing he and Draco together. She still loved him, she had said so. He knew he had been the love of her life, and that she will not be able to love anyone the way she loved him. He cared for her to, in the way a brother cares for his little sister. He had enjoyed the time they spent together, in the last day of the Sixth year at Hogwarts. But he had not felt the way he was feeling now, with Draco. In those days, he thought that he will eventually marry her and start a family together. But he had realized that he would not have been truly happy that way.**

**He knew now that if he had married Ginny, he would have spent his life being partially happy. That thought frightened him. 'Living a lie', he thought. 'Never truly happy… never truly complete.'**

**He turned to face Draco and grabbed his head to kiss him tenderly. Draco was surprised because he didn't expect the sudden display of affection from Harry; nevertheless he enjoyed it and hoped that his lover was finished thinking and worrying for the evening. He had no such luck unfortunately, because Harry was a very stubborn and determined person, a thing he had already learned in the past:**

**'Do you want to go to bed?', Draco asked, but Harry refused and asked him to stay just a little while longer. **

**'What should we do? How the hell are we going to pull this off?', Harry asked himself. Then he reached a decision: 'I want them to know about us. You know that. Nothing can change my mind about us. Nothing that they can say or do. I still want to spare them from a severe shock, so in the morning we will go together, but act normally. As soon as I can, I will go and find Ron and Hermione and tell them about us. Is that okay with you?'**

**Draco knew it was the best decision for both of them, so he nodded. He reached again for Harry, kissed his cheek lightly, grabbed his and and pulled him up. They made their way up to the bedroom. **

**Upstairs, Draco started kissing Harry and they spent the next couple of hours making love to each other, continuing to discover each other's body and sensitive spots. Draco was really good at tracing Harry's. It was like he had a map with Harry's most erogenous zones marked with red dots. But he didn't have time to thing about it, as he was wriggling under Draco's skilled hands, lips, tongue and teeth. Their passion was so intense, it was like lightning. It even scared them, the need to feel the other close. Their orgasms brought them to the peaks of pleasure and passion. They just couldn't get enough of it. It was like a drug for them both. **

**'Draco...', Harry called over and over again.**

**'Yes... I'm here... I love you', said Draco as he reached the fullest of pleasure.**

**'I love you too.', Harry kissed him after they managed to control their breathing.**

**Draco fell asleep, but Harry spent most of the night still thinking how to tell his best friends about them. He watched Draco sleep, thinking that his lover looked just like an angel. His mouth was slightly open as his breath was steady, and he was holding Harry tightly, not wanting to let go.**

**Seeing this, Harry smiled again, then he absent-minded caressed Draco's blond silky hair, still thinking. After a long while he fell asleep, still worried. But he was not tortured by nightmares anymore, having a short but peaceful sleep.**

Okay, I admit, it was a bit boring. I hope you'll like the next one more. And please please please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next morning again Draco woke up earlier, but he did not have time to admire his lover sleeping. **

**'Harry', he called. 'Time to get up, or we'll be late.'**

**Harry pulled a pillow over his head.**

**'Five more minutes and then you have to get up.' Harry simply nodded, still half asleep. He had troubles breathing with the pillow over his head, so he took it off, only to be struck by the bright light of the morning sun. Draco had got out of bed and drew the curtains, opening the windows to let fresh air into the room, in an attempt to make his lover get up.**

**'Morning sunshine', he said with a bit of irony in his voice. Harry made a sound of indignation and said:**

**'I should be calling you that. You are the blond one in the relationship', he smiled.**

**'I hope you are not going to make any joke concerning my hair color. It's too early for that and we don't have time.', said Draco.**

**'I wasn't even thinking about that. But since you brought up the subject, Ron told me a joke about...', laughed Harry, but Draco sealed his lips with a kiss that left Harry breathless.**

**'And good morning to you too', he said and then turned and went to take a shower. Harry followed him and after a short while, they exited the bathroom, got dressed and made their way downstairs for a quick breakfast.**

**After they ate, they said good-bye to Kreatcher and used the Floo Network to arrive to the Ministry. They arrived in the Lobby, already packed with witches and wizards on their way to work, with coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other.**

**Some of them gave Draco and Harry weird looks, because they were walking together chatting in a friendly way, not fighting as they normally did. **

**They made their way to the elevator, and made their way up to the second level, to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where the Auror's Office was. **

**'See you later', said Harry after they arrived.**

**'Good luck', said Draco and proceeded to his office.**

**After a quick stop to his own office, Harry took the elevator again for the fifth level to the Department of International Magic Cooperation, where Hermione was working at the International Magical Office of Law. Ron was working at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, at the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters.**

**He was walking very absent-minded, so he bumped into someone along the way.**

**'Sorry', he said, looking up to see who it was and finding his best friend trying not to fall.**

**'It's okay mate. No harm done', said Ron and continued: 'Harry, it's settled! Oh, I really can't believe that it is finally really happening! We agreed on Saturday evening. This is great!'**

**'What's settled Ron. I have no idea what you're talking about', said Harry with a questioning look on his face.**

**'The date for the wedding of course! It's a week from Saturday. I know it's a bit of a short notice to everyone, and it will be hard to prepare everything until then, but we just couldn't wait any longer. Hermione is very happy too. We spent the whole day yesterday celebrating.' At this point Ron seemed a bit worried and fussed a bit: 'I'm sorry mate... we should have told you yesterday, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to...'**

**'It's okay, don't worry.' Harry felt really relieved. It would have been a big surprise for his friends to find him yesterday with Draco, and not a pleasant one. 'Congratulations, I'm really happy for you!' Harry had been accustomed to the thought that his two best friends shared something only the two of them. At first, it bothered him a little bit, but he never thought about confessing it to them. But Ron and Hermione knew Harry's feelings, and tried to spare him whenever they could. Also, they tried to avoid making him feel excluded, although they couldn't succeed all the time.**

**'Are you sure?', continued Ron. **

**'Yeah, I'm sure, stop worrying. I'm on my way to Hermione, I want to talk to you both...', tried Harry, but his friend wasn't listening anymore. When he heard Hermione's name, he immediately turned and started walking to her office, eager to see her again. Harry had no choice but to follow him:**

**'We almost completed the guest list. You know, you have to find yourself a partner for the wedding. I'm sure that Ginny will be happy to come with you if you ask her', said Ron and gave him a wink. Harry realized that Ron did not know that Ginny had decided to move on without him, that she had begun dating Dean Thomas.**

**Before he had a time to explain that he and Ginny will never be together again, they arrived to Hermione's office and entered the room. It was very contrasting with Harry's. Her desk was very neat, clean and everything was in order. Not like Harry's desk, where everything was in chaos. He had problems finding reports because there were a lot of random pieces of parchment on his desk. 'One of these days I will clean it up, I swear', though Harry briefly, but now he had more important things on his mind. Like his lover and his best friend's wedding. 'This is going to be troublesome'.**

**Hermione smiled when they saw them and stood up to greet them. She shared a short kiss with Ron on the lips and kissed Harry lightly on one of his cheeks. 'She looks great', Harry thought, 'they both do.' He always thought that she and Ron make a wonderful couple. She was the one that could temper Ron and bring him down to Earth. Ron succeeded in making her loosen up, not to be so stiff all the time.**

**'Hey guys.', she said. 'I wasn't expecting to see toy this early. Harry, I'm sure you heard the news form Ron.'**

**'Yeah, he told me. Congratulations, I'm sure you're really excited. And don't apologize for not telling me yesterday, I understand.' Harry had guessed what Hermione wanted to say.**

**'So, how are you managing on your own? Are you okay, do you need anything? Is Kreatcher a good house-elf?', she asked, still feeling guilty because they did not tell Harry the previous day the news about the wedding.**

**'That's right Harry. How are things going? I forgot to ask you, sorry', apologized Ron.**

**'Don't worry. Everything is great, you really should not be stressing yourselves for this.'**

**Hermione decided to drop the subject:**

**'So, I believe you know that we almost finished the guest list. I'm really excited. And I'm really sure that Ron has already told you that you have to have a date for the party.'**

**'Also, I want you to be my best man.'**

**'Sure, I would be honored.', replied Harry.**

**'So who are you going to take?', asked Hermione. Harry realized that she knew that he and Ginny did not have a future together. It seemed that the only one still in the shadows was Ron.**

**'Why Ginny, of course. Who else?'**

**'Ron, there's something I need to tell you. Ginny and I decided that we will not be together. She decided to move on. She even went out with Dean Thomas. You didn't know?'**

**Apparently Ron wasn't that unknowing: he did not look as surprised as harry thought he would be, only a bit sad and resigned: **

**'I did, but I though that...', said Ron. 'I knew you guys were not going out anymore, for a long time now, but I still hoped that... Well, it doesn't matter. As long as she can be happy without you. And as long as you are still friends,' said Ron with a bit of a frightening look n his eyes. Harry rushed to calm him:**

**'We are still friends. I still love her, but as a little sister.'**

**'That's good', continued Ron and the look in his eyes changed back to normal.**

**'Then I guess we'll have to find you a date for the wedding', smirked Hermione. 'You can't come alone, everyone will have a pair. It wouldn't be right', she said.**

**'Yeah mate. I'm thinking that Moaning Myrtle would be an appropriate date, if you can get her to come. But she still has a thing for you, so that wouldn't be a problem', laughed Ron. Harry was really relieved that his friend was joking with him and that the whole thing with Ginny did not mess up their friendship.**

**But he soon became serious again. Seeing that his friends were so happy, he though that it wouldn't be right for him to spoil this, not now. He decided that he will delay telling them the news and that he will use a detour. **

**'Hm, a good option. But alas, I have already found a date.', he said. 'Sorry to disappoint you and Myrtle', he added.**

**Ron and Hermione were pretty shocked, but in a good way:**

**'Well, you haven't wasted your time. Who is it?', asked Hermione really curious. Ron nodded, he wanted to know too.**

**Harry hesitated for a few second so Ron and Hermione exchanged a questioning look. Sensing that Harry was a bit embarrassed, Hermione decided to help him:**

**'How about you introduce us tomorrow night? Dinner at your place. It will be fun. We have time, and we really want to meat her. How's that?' **

**Harry smiled and nodded. It was exactly what he wanted. Now all he had to do is convince Draco that it was the best option. And also pray that his friends will not faint or have a stroke when they see Draco.**

**'Okay then, it's settled. Tomorrow night, at seven o'clock.'**

**'Yeah. Well guys, I'll see you later. I have a lot of paper work to do from the previous assignment', said Harry, with an exasperated expression on his face.**

**'Okay, later', they both said. Harry turned around to exit the office, and threw a glance back before going out tho door, only to see his friends already in each other's arms, kissing. **

**Still smiling, he arrived at his desk. He was partially satisfied. He had cleared the thing with Ginny and had obtained the opportunity needed to present his lover.**

**He spent the rest of the day in his office, completing his paper work and also day-dreaming. It was a quiet period now, he did not have a lot of field-work so he spent the day catching up with reports. He scarcely saw his lover that day. Draco was also busy, but they managed to steal a few minutes in the bathroom during lunch, kissing passionately. Harry told Draco that they would talk at home about his discussion with Ron and Hermione. He hated that he had to keep his lover in suspense, but it was not the right place to start the discussion. He also had a very hard time enduring the fact that he and Draco were apart.**

**Draco was worried. He was stressed out all day, very absent-minded and wanting to know what they had talked about, how Harry's friends got the news. He was frustrated because he could not spend more time with his lover. The kiss hadn't been enough for him. He couldn't wait to get home and get rid of the tension that was slowly building up inside him, and in his pants. **

**Finally, it was time to leave for the day. Harry's mood suddenly brightened, because he knew he would soon be home with his love. He slightly blushed, thinking about what he and Draco will be doing later. He met with Draco on the corridor when he closed the door to his office. Draco too was happy now, at the though of them being together.**

**Again, they raised some eye brows because they were having a peaceful conversation and because they were walking together. Draco asked Harry to spend the night at his place, and the latter agreed. Draco went ahead, but Harry stopped by his house to take what he needed for work and to tell Kreatcher that he wouldn't be spending the night at home.**

Hope you liked it: :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Harry Apparated in front of Draco's apartment, because it was not polite for a wizard to Apparate directly in another one's home. He knocked at the door:**

**'It's open, come in', Draco answered from inside, so Harry entered. **

**'I'm glad you could make it', said Draco smiling wickedly. His eyes were full of lust and he was watching his lover like he was a wolf watching his favorite prey. Harry noticed the look in his lover's eyes, the actual hunger in them, and was pleasantly surprised and satisfied. It was nice to know that someone wanted you that much.**

**Draco walked over to him and started kissing him. At first slow, the kiss quickly became wild: their tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance, biting, sucking, licking.**

**Draco quickly pulled Harry's shirt over his head and started kissing him on the neck, while Harry was opening the belt to Draco's pants. He unzipped them and slipped a hand in, caressing his lover's erection. They were rushing, they couldn't wait any longer.**

**'I want you now...', cried Harry. Draco lifted him and placed him gently on his back, in front of the fireplace. He took his wand and turned out all the lights, leaving only a few scarce candles and the light of the fire.**

**He took off his own shirt and turned his attention to Harry. He placed himself on top of his lover and started kissing him again, madly, passionately. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back and arched his hips up a bit, to let his lover know that he did not want to prolong it.**

**Draco smirked. He also was close to the edge, wanting to be deep inside Harry, to feel his around him. He opened Harry's belt, unzipped the flier and quickly pulled down his pants. The he got rid of his own pants and started stroking Harry, who was now only in a pair of green boxers, while biting his ear, licking, and leaving love marks here and there. Harry was moaning, his whole body burning with desire. He felt that the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees and his whole body was covered in sweat. **

**He lifted his hips again, to make his lover hurry. Draco too was having trouble controlling himself. He took off his lovers' boxers and then hurried to take off his own red ones. They both were rock-hard, pearl-like drops were spilling from their erections.**

**He licked one of his fingers and he slipped it into Harry, while he started to kiss him again. His finger was traveling back and forth, teasing a bit:**

**'Hurry', managed Harry, so Draco slipped in a second finger and then a third one. Then he finally withdrew and entered Harry. He distracted him from the pain with a tender kiss, waited for a few seconds before he started to slowly move. **

**The latter gave out a moan of pleasure and wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, to pull him even closer, deeper inside.**

**'So hot... So good...', breathed Draco, while he started to move faster and faster. He buried his head in his lover's shoulder, moaning and breathing hard.**

**Harry had his eyes closed, his cries of pleasure grew louder and louder as Draco hit his prostate over and over again, in the same time stroking him in the same pace he was moving in. He was pushed higher and higher, until the waves of pleasure were so intense that he reached orgasm, crying Draco's name. A second later, Draco's body stiffened for a brief moment and then he also came, finally releasing the tension that had built up inside him over the day. **

**He waited for as few minutes to calm down, and wanted to slip out of Harry. But the latter did not let him:**

**'Just a little bit...', he said. Draco started to whisper into his ear, that he loved him, that he is the most precious thing in the world to him, that he is the best thing that could have happened to him.**

**Harry smiled. He loved that they were so close together, holding each other and being connected that way. **

**'I love you too', he said to his lover, and they sat there another while in complete silence, just enjoying the closeness.**

**Draco slipped out of his lover and got up, helping his lover up too. He slowly kissed him, using only his lips.**

**'I hope I haven't hurt you', he worryingly said.**

**'Don't worry, you haven't', Harry assured him. Then he smiled (content that his lover cared so much about him): 'In fact, I think that I like it a bit... rougher.'**

**Draco smirked, took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and slowly washed Harry, admiring him. Then he let Harry wash him too, which he did very carefully.**

**After they finished, they turned off the water and dried themselves using the thick towels that Draco had prepared for them both. He was very attentive, especially to details. Harry arrived to the conclusion that Draco was a bit of a perfectionist.**

**They had a wordless agreement: to talk about Ron and Hermione after they ate, because Draco had rapidly prepared dinner. They dressed in sleeping clothes and went into the kitchen, where the table was set for two, for a romantic dinner, with candles and even a rose in a vase.**

**Harry was surprised to discover that Draco was a skillful cook, and enjoyed dinner. They avoided the main topic, deciding to talk about lighter subjects, although it seemed that Draco was very worried and wanted to know how things had turned out. After they finished dinner, they decided to wash the dishes later and returned to the living-room, sat in front of the fire. Draco waited for Harry to begin, which he did only after he spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts and watching the fire:**

**'They set the date for their wedding', Harry began.**

**'When is it?', asked Draco, although he was took by surprise by the beginning: he was certainly not expecting this. Actually, he didn't know what to expect, considering that his lover hadn't given him the slightest hint.**

**'A week from Saturday. I'm going to be Ron's best man. They're very happy and excited.'**

**'You haven't told them about us, have you?'**

**'No', sighed Harry. 'I just couldn't bring myself to do it, seeing them so happy and all.'**

**'Why don't you tell me the whole thing', suggested Draco. So Harry started telling him, in detail, about the discussion he had with his two best friends. After he stopped talking, Draco said:**

**'Well, I think it was the best measure in the given circumstances', although he was a bit disappointed by the way things had turned out. This reflected in his eyes, so Harry immediately continued, not wanting his lover to be upset:**

**'I'm really really sorry Draco... I mean, I wanted to tell them, but it just didn't seem like the right time to do it.' **

**Draco kissed him on the forehead and said:**

**'It's okay, I understand. Besides,', he laughed, 'maybe I can impress them with my cooking skills.'**

**'I'm sure you will... if they stay long enough to actually eat dinner', sighed Harry.**

**'So, who are you going to take at the wedding?', asked Draco.**

**'You, of course', replied Harry.**

**'Are you sure? I won't even get an invitation'.**

**'It doesn't matter. You'll be there, as my partner. I am not going to go alone, not without you.'**

**Draco smiled, seeing his lover so determined. He had a very strange look in his eyes, the one that Draco had seen only before the start of a confrontation. He knew his lover was not going to quit. He will persuade his friends until they would finally accept them both. He sincerely hoped so.**

**'I hope you'll be nice to them tomorrow night', said Harry, looking at Draco.**

**'I'll try...'. Draco knew what his lover was talking about. Beside the fact that in school, he and Harry had been enemies, he hadn't gotten along with neither Ron nor Hermione. Too had insulted each other frequently, and even more than that. They basically tried everything in their power to make a hard time for the other party.**

**'Don't try. Do it.', continued Harry, giving his lover a warning look. Draco laughed and hugged him tightly:**

**'I promise that I'll be on my best behavior'.**

**'Hm... okay...', he said and yawned.**

**'Tired right?', asked Draco. Harry simply nodded and snuggled closer to his lover, placing his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. He was enjoying the feeling of being held, and the warmth of the fire was caressing his skin.**

**'Let's get you to bed, or we'll fall asleep right here'. Draco too was feeling tired, and he led his lover to the bedroom. Harry didn't argue, he suddenly remembered his lover's king sized bed. **

**Draco had already prepared the bed. The marine blue colored sheets were made of silk. Harry laid down on the bed, and turned to face Draco, who took him into his arms and started kissing him.**

**Gentle and slow at first, the intensity of the kiss grew progressively. Harry felt the tip of Draco's tongue on his lips and opened them smiling, letting his lover in, caressing his mouth. Harry hurried the kiss, so Draco said:**

**'No rush this time... I want to take you slower... I want to make you feel every touch here', he pointed to Harry's arousal, 'and here', he said and pointed to his heart. 'Just relax...', he whispered into his lover's ear. So Harry relaxed.**

I'll try to update soon, but please don't forget to review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**They woke up late the next morning, so they didn't have much time for anything. They rushed to get to work, barely having time to take a quick shower.**

**Harry spent all morning working, not having time to think about dinner planned for that evening. He was glad when the time for lunch-break came. He figured he would go find Draco and spend some time with him. But he was unlucky, because Ron came to take him have lunch with him and Hermione. **

**They went to a nearby small restaurant, where they usually ate. Ron and Hermione avoided the subject of Harry's new partner until they finished eating, when Ron couldn't help himself anymore:**

**'I really can't wait to meet her', he said. Harry thought this was the right time to tell them that it was not a 'her':**

**'Actually, I have something to tell you.', he said. 'The truth is, it's not a her. It's a him.' He waited for a reaction, but his two friends were shocked.**

**'Well', Hermione finally said, 'this is... surprising.'**

**'I know... it was a surprise for me too. I hope you aren't angry', Harry continued, looking straight at Ron. The latter looked back, with a puzzled look in his eyes, then he cleared his throat:**

**'For how long? I mean... since when did you know... that... you know...', he asked and slightly blushed.**

**'Not long. Several days. Since we 'hooked up'.**

**'Okay... Well... I guess it's okay... I mean... It's not rare in the wizard world...'**

**'Yeah, I know.'**

**'In the Muggle world it is not a very accepted thing', said Hermione. 'It's considered really weird, so people tend to dislike it and condemn the one that are... you know... But in our world it's an accepted issue.'**

**'Yeah, I know', said Harry. 'What I want to know is if you guys are okay with it.'**

**'Harry, you're our friend. We respect your decisions, even if we don't always understand them. Right, Ron?'**

**'Sure. Of course', said Ron, although he did not seem entirely convinced that it was the best decision. But he thought that he would make a decision later, when he will have more time to think about it.**

**'Right. Now, it's getting late. Our break is almost over. We should go. First though, Harry, what time do you get off work?', asked the practical Hermione.**

**'About 6 o'clock I think.'**

**'Okay, then we'll come for dinner at 8 thirty. Is that okay? I think it gives you enough time to prepare'.**

**'Sure, it's perfect.', answered Harry.**

**'Great. Now that it's settled, let's go.', continued Hermione.**

**They paid for lunch and returned to the Ministry of Magic. After parting from his friends, Harry went to find Draco. The latter was in his office; he had skipped lunch**

**because of work. The door to his office was opened:**

**'Hey', Harry greeted him and smiled.**

**'Hey', said a surprised Draco. 'What are you doing here?', he asked and the he lowered his voice: 'I missed you'. Harry smiled again:**

**'I wanted to talk to you.' He stepped into his lover's office and closed the door. Then he immediately approached Draco for a breath-taking kiss.**

**'About what?', asked Draco, after several minutes had passed.**

**'About tonight. They'll come at about 8 thirty, we have enough time to get ready. Also, I kind of told them that you are a guy. I mean, that my new lover is a guy'. Draco was surprised, but also happy:**

**'And how did they react? Did they flip?', he asked, smirking.**

**'Actually, no. They had a good reaction, as far as I could tell. I mean, Hermione took it as a pretty normal thing. Ron... I don't know. He seemed really shocked. But I think he eventually accepted it.'**

**'I bet. After he manages to process the information. He is a slower than the average', laughed Draco. Harry did not think that the remark was funny, so Draco stopped laughing and apologized.**

**'I hope you will behave tonight. It will be difficult enough, without you trying to make fun of them.**

**'Don't worry. I'll be good. I promise.' Harry sighed and decided to drop the subject:**

**'Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in the after-noon.' Harry gave Draco another kiss and hurried back to his office.**

**6 o'clock came quickly and Harry and Draco went home. After they arrived, they told Kreatcher to prepare dinner for 4 people and went upstairs to get ready. Harry was very agitated, and this made Draco to be nervous too. So he decided that a bath would be a great way to calm his lover, to calm them both actually. They stayed in the hot water for a long time, not talking, lost in thoughts.**

**Then they stepped out, dried themselves and got dressed. It was almost 8 thirty, so they went downstairs, in the library, to wait. Harry had gotten more and more nervous, so Draco started comforting him, telling him to calm down. Then the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer. He lost his voice and his throat was dry for several seconds before opening the door and greeting his friends. They stepped in and were a bit disappointed to see that Harry was alone in the hallway.**

**'Hey, Harry', said Hermione and kissed him on the cheek.**

**'Hey, mate.', said Ron and handed Harry a glass of white wine. **

**'Hey, come on in. Thanks for the wine, toy shouldn't have. We're in the library.' Harry took the lead and the other two followed him. He stopped for a millisecond before entering the library, to brace himself for his best friend's reactions.**

**Meanwhile, Draco's nervousness rose. He was wondering what took them so long to appear, wanting to get the whole thing over with. When he heard their footsteps, he rose from the couch, turned around to face the door and tried to smile.**

**Harry entered the library praying that his friends will not have a heart attack when they see who was waiting for them. He went to Draco, turned around and said:**

**'Ron, Hermione, this is my lover.' Silence. That was the reaction he got, along with huge eyes and dropped mouths. Ron and Hermione were shocked. They had speculated who Harry's lover is, naming different people from Seamus Finnegan to Oliver Wood, but they didn't even think about Draco. Ron finally decided that he could speak:**

**'Are you kidding? Is this some sort of sick joke? He can't be your boyfriend, it's impossible. Not in a million years.', he said in an angry and disbelieving tone.**

**'Why not?', asked Harry, although he knew the answer.**

**'Because you hate his gut. And because he hates you. Because you've been enemies ever since you've met. Because you haven't wasted a single opportunity fighting or trying to send the other into oblivion. Because there are a thousand different reasons why you can't be lovers!' Hermione was still silent, but she nodded at Ron's words.**

**'You're right, it seems impossible.' Draco had stepped into the conversation. 'But...'**

**'I wasn't talking to you, so but out! This is between us and Harry! Shut up!'**

**'Ron, we are friends but I will not allow you to talk like that.', said a now angry Harry. Ron gave him a warning look. He was more and more furious. He felt betrayed by his best friend.**

**'I can't believe you're saying this! And doing this. Have you gotten mad?'**

**'Need I remind you that you and Hermione did not stand to be in the same room at first? Need I remind you what you though about her?'**

**'Harry...', Hermione started, but he cut her off.**

**'And you, you thought for the longest time that Ron was an idiot, right? Don't try to deny it, because I know, I was there, remember? I was the one who had to put up with all your stupid fights all over the years.', he continued, his voice louder with every word.**

**Hearing this, Ron and Hermione blushed, because they knew that what Harry was saying was true and that they couldn't deny it. Ron's anger grew:**

**'Well, at least we did not try to physically hurt one another!'**

**'Are you sure?', Harry asked ironically. 'Because I can thing of a few occasions'.**

**Ron slightly blushed and decided to take a different approach to the matter:**

**'And he was a Death Eater! His whole family was working for Voldemort for that matter. And remember what his father tried to do to our family? Remember Second year and the Chamber? Ginny almost got killed! And in our Fifth year, when he tried to kill all of us again!'**

**'Was, Ron. He was a Death Eater. And you are forgetting that he was a real help to the Order. That he was on our side! That he risked his life for us! And so what if his family worked for Voldemort? You can't judge a man's character based on family ties. Remember Sirius? He had an awful family, an awful mother. But he was a good guy, one of the bravest I've ever met, we've ever met. How could you forget?' **

**'He has a point', added Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at her: Harry was hopeful but Ron was angry. 'Ron, Harry is right. In all he said. I don't know what to say, if it's a good idea for them to be together. But...', she continued and turned to Draco: 'Do you love him?'**

**'I love him with all my heart. And I know that he loves me', Draco answered. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that they were honest and opened towards her. She nodded, like she was agreeing to their relationship. Ron was very silent, thinking. He saw that his future wife agreed so he decided that she was better at judging these situations. So he nodded too, but added:**

**'If you hurt him in any way, I will find you anywhere you are. And when I do...', he said, with a fierce look in his eyes. Draco looked straight at him and understood that Ron was only trying to protect his friend:**

**'I promise I will never hurt him and that I will take good care of him', he said, knowing that it was the truth and swore to himself to do anything in his power to keep that promise. It was like an oath of faith to Harry, pledged to his two best friends.**

**'Thank you guys', Harry told them. 'This means a lot to me.'**

**'we're not 100 percent convinced yet. We're just giving you a chance to prove yourselves.', said Ron.**

**'And I think you should start right now', added Hermione. At this moment, Kreatcher appeared, greeted them warmingly and told them that dinner was ready. **

**It was a peaceful event, although Hermione and especially Ron were watching Draco and Harry very closely. Draco was a gentleman all evening, acting very friendly towards their guests and lovingly towards his lover. Harry was very relieved and happy now. The conversation was flowing, he had his lover and his best friends on his side and things were looking bright.**

**After they finished dinner, they spent a while chatting in front of the fire.**

**'You will come to our wedding, right', asked Hermione looking at Draco. **

**'Of course, if I am not disturbing you', said Draco and threw a quick look to Ron who decided to speak:**

**'You're with Harry now. It will be our... pleasure to have you there. Along with Harry of course'.**

**Harry looked at his friend and silently thanked him. Ron smiled and then got up:**

**'Hermione, it's getting late. We should be on our way.'**

**'Yes. Thank you for the invitation', she said, getting up and looking at Draco and Harry. 'It was an interesting evening', she added, smiling.**

**'Our pleasure.', said Draco.**

**'I hope we'll go out more often, the four of us I mean', spoke Harry.**

**'Sure', answered Hermione. They slowly made their way to the front door. Hermione kissed Harry, hesitated for a brief second and then turned to kiss Draco too. Ron shook Harry and Draco's hands, then took his girlfriend by the hand, waved good-bye and they both left. Harry and Draco waved good-bye until Ron and Hermione were gone, then stepped into the house and closed the door.**

I hope you liked this chapter. The story is almost done. It surprised me, because it turned out longer than I expected at first. Anyway, I hope I haven't bored you. By the way, please review. I really wanna know what you think. Thanks a lot!


End file.
